A Story For You
by Magicaru
Summary: Love is a rollercoaster. Ups, downs, turns and stops. But all in all, once you get on, you're garantied the ride of your life. ItachixFei ItaFei
1. I Mean It

I hate when you think I don't take you seriously. You think you're the only sincere one in this relationship. Let me tell you something Uchiha, you are right down mistaken.

You have NO idea how much you mean to me. And though you might not believe me, every "I love you" is so goddamn sincere that it hurts.

And it hurts even more when you start saying stuff like, I actually love you...or I actually mean it.

Because I do too.

I mean every word I say to you...but sometimes that's why I don't say anything at all.

Because maybe I feel like you won't take me seriously anyways, that you won't care...so why bother? You don't need anymore burdens or problems. So I just keep things to myself.

And then you go and get angry because I never tell you anything. You tell me that what happens in my life is important to you. And then I respond back, saying things like "Well why don't you ask?"

If you really wanted to now how I am, you would ask me! You would write to me first! Because sometimes I wait for you. I know you're not the asking type...but I can't help but hope...always hope that you'll be the one to say the first hello of the night.

But it doesn't usually come. I always end up giving in...with bittersweet feelings and a knot in my throat, I swallow that hope and always start the conversation.

That's why. I want you to show me you care.

But it's okay. I'm okay. I can live with it...because I love you.

I love you and that doesn't change.


	2. Fog

A Story For You

II

Things are awkward.

Neither of us have said much since we left the house. I know you're still bothered by our last argument...but for god's sakes Itachi! That was days ago! I apologized and you forgave me...and yet you're still ignoring me.

And that hurts.

You know that I don't like being ignored by you and that I hate there being silence between us.

Yet, as an Uchiha I can't expect you to be chitty-chatty either, but at least look me in the eyes. Or at least hold my hand and don't make me feel as if I'm grabbing onto a stone statue.

* * *

Fei sighed lightly, as he waited for Itachi on the corner. They were taking the dogs out for a walk but Itachi had forgotten his phone, so he had gone back to get it.

Fei looked up at the icy blue sky, the first rays of sunlight were battling to pierce through the morning fog. The air was still but chilly, and he could see the puffs of air he was exhaling. All in all, a nice and crispy autumn morning.

Despite his current state of frustration, he couldn't help but smile. It had been around this time last year when Itachi and him had moved in together. It was a spontaneous decision that spurred from Fei's sudden freedom at not having to take care of his sister, seeing as she'd moved into her college's dorms.

Admitedly, Fei was sad to see her go, but that was soon forgotten, thanks to the warm nights spent in bed with his lover.

He had quickly gotten used to waking up with the warm and chiseled body wrapped around his smaller frame. Every morning, as was now habit, he opened his eyes to greet the thick black lashes, resting on alabaster cheeks. Strands of inked black hair pouring over the white sheets, making the Uchiha's already attractive look seem impossibly angelic.

And as was every morning, he snuggled out of bed, and mde breakfast for them both.

Today was friday, day in which Itachi only went to work for a few hours. So they always took advantage of that time. Today it was walking their huskies, others it was cuddling in bed, and others just messing around the house.

Lobo, the husky Fei was holding on to, wagged his body furiosly as his brother approached, with Itachi in step.

Fei looked up at the man of his affections. His silky hair was tied into a loose ponytail, the bangs brushed against the corners of his eyes, and framed his lovely jawline. The dark gray coat he had on made his pale skin seem even paler, as though it was the warning of snow on this crispy autumn morning.

Despite himself, Fei gave a smile, as he looked into his lover's eyes. Said lover looked taken a back, as the small smile caught him off guard.

Yes, they had an argument nights ago, and seemingly things hadn't smoothed over yet. But that never stopped Fei from loving and admiring his man.

His smile became even bigger. He quickly grabbed Itachi's hnd and tugged on him.

"Come on slow poke! i want coffee!" Fei said as he stood on his tip toes to kiss Itachi's cheek.

Itachi looked at Fei, with tht monotone Uchiha look of his, black eyes revealed no expression. At least none that anybody but Fei could decipher.

Fei gave a smirk and stared into the Uchiha's eyes, balancing on his tip toes, seeing as though the Uchiha was much taller.

Light brown eyes looked into black ones. Night and day. Sun and moon. Neither budged.

And then, in an act of cuteness, Fei jumped forward and licked Itachi's nose.

Itachi took a step back and glared at the smaller male while rubbing his nose dry.

"You big dork." Itachi said as he wiped his nose.

Fei's laughter comes out in waves. "He has blessed me with words! Praise the lord!" He threw his rms up in mock reverence.

Itachi scoffed, rolled his eyes, and then grabbed his uke's hand.

"Come on shorty, let's go see if Starbucks is open yet.

Fei smiled and tagged along.

.

.

Sure...there were days when the silence was less than easy to break, like those first rays of sunlight trying to break through the fog.

But sure enough, morning always came, and Fei was always sure that no matter the odds; they loved each other the same and more.

* * *

**Magi: Well...that's all. Not much, but it's a start. Just seeing where this goes. (: **


End file.
